


Cold coffee

by DipperCipher



Series: Preyshipping and Friends [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Budding Relationship, Confused Sora, Fluff, M/M, Ruri ships it, Sassy sister, inner angst, start of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has left Academia and joined the Rebellion. He lives with Shun and Ruri now, but he still feels guilt over what he had done. As he is sitting in the living room at three A, Shun comes out and startles him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold coffee

　　Sora Shiun’in sat in his arm chair, looking down into the cream and sugar filled coffee in his hands. It had been months since he left Academia to join the Resistance, and it had only been six months since they began to truly trust him. He had told them the information he had, he had dealt with torture Yuri had inflicted upon him when he was taken back to Academia,and he had even been saved by Shun and Ruri. He had placed his loyalty of them above his loyalty to Fusions and they had repaid him by saving his life. Yet by the time they had gotten to him, what was left of Sora’s spirit was broken.  
　　He hadn’t spilt their secrets; he hadn’t given anything they told him away to the other Fusion users. His ego was demolished. His life was in vein and Yuri made sure he knew that everything Sora did could have been done better. He took away all of his accomplishments and tore them to shreds. Ruri had been the most worried about the blue haired boy, telling him he seemed different. How could he tell her? Ruri was too sweet, she wouldn’t understand why he felt so helpless. She wouldn’t understand why he was so proud of destroying the other dimensions, and turning people into cards. No one in the resistance would. He was a monster for doing those things.  
　　He felt like everything he had done in his life had no use. He was supposed to be one of the best, part of the top soldiers for Academia. Had they told him that so he would be obedient? Did they tell the same things to Serena and Dennis? The boy wanted to throw his coffee mug against the wall in a fit of rage, but he kept sitting there in silence. The worst part of it all was he had fallen for Shun, the man who had trusted him the least. How could he put the remainder of his heart on the line for some XYZ scum? His storm of emotions deafening him to the outside world as he raged inside about one golden eyed duellist.  
　　“Shiun’in?” Shun Kurosaki tapped his shoulder, making Sora’s green eyes bulge and jump up in a defensive position. “I don’t know what I was expecting when I startled you, but a face full of ice cold coffee was not that.” The now drenched teen grumbled. “How long have you been sitting out here?”  
　　His coffee was cold? Sora took a deep breath, silencing his previous thoughts about the golden eyed man. “Not long.” He lied.  
　　“I thought you wanted us to trust you, Fusion Trash, and to do that you can’t lie to us.” The ocean haired man walked into the small kitchen and grabbed a cloth to wipe himself off with. “So?”  
　　“Maybe an hour or two.” Sora sighed, following behind Shun to set his now empty mug into the sink. “Did I wake you?”  
　　“How could you have?” Shun scoffed. “You were so quiet I thought you had died or left us.”  
　　“One of those options sounds better than the other.” He grumbled.  
　　Shun raised his eyebrow but let it slide. “If you left to Academia you know Ruri would be upset.”  
　　“If I left to Academia I’d be killed.” The shorter man retorted. “But it would be justified. If I left Ruri would feel stupid for trusting me, and I’d deserve to die for hurting your precious sister, huh?”  
　　“You’re really something else, you know that?” The golden eyed man leaned against the counter and finished wiping off his chest. Fully cleaning the coffee off of him, but the scent still lingered.  
　　“Huh?” Sora looked up, confusion clear in his eyes.  
　　“Ruri would be sad she trusted you, yeah.” Shun agreed. “But she would be sad that one of her friends left her. She would be worried about you. She would think she did something to upset you.”  
　　“That is ridiculous!” Sora stared at Shun with pained eyes. “Why would she think that?”  
　　“Because that would be what I would be thinking.” Shun said clearly. “We finally trust you, Shiun’in. I’m sure Yuto would by now too, and I know Yuzu trusts you and still calls you her friend. We care about you, even after all of the shit you pulled in your past. You are making up for it now.”  
　　The shorter man cast his eyes to the ground, knowing his tears would be seen in the dim light of the kitchen if he looked up. Why would they care about him? Why would they care about someone who helped take everything away from them and was proud of it? “I can’t make up for it.”  
　　“Is that what you truly think?” With a nod from Sora, Shun continued. “With each time you make my sister smile or laugh, you make up for one tear she had shed. So you have a long way to go, but if you disappear on us you’d have a lot longer way to go. You’ve gotten so far, and I didn’t take you for the quitting type.”  
　　“What about you?” Sora asked.  
　　“You just need to make up for taking my family away from me.” His words made Sora flinch. He could never make up for that. “I know I can’t get my parents back, but I have Ruri. She is my only blood family left. It is lonely being a family of two, so I was expecting you to join it.”  
　　“Join your family?” Sora repeated, finally looking up at Shun. “You’re blushing!”  
　　Shun looked to the side, glaring at the wall as if it was the reason pink dusted along his cheeks. “You are crying.”  
　　“I am not.” He sniffled, wiping at his eyes.  
　　“Then I am not blushing.” Shun stated.  
　　Silence wrapped around them like a thick blanket, suffocating them with awkwardness. They stood in the kitchen for a good ten minutes before Sora spoke again. “Shun, how would I join your family? I don’t love Ruri like that, and I can’t pretend to either. I don’t want to hurt her again.”  
　　The laughter that came from Shun made Sora jump back again, this time he was thankful he didn’t have a coffee in his hands. When Shun finally stopped laughing he shook his head. “I guess Ruri really didn’t tell you.”  
　　“Tell me what?” Sora glared. What were those siblings keeping from him? He thought they trusted him.  
　　“Hasn’t she dropped any hints at all lately?” He chuckled.  
　　“Hints to what?” Sora nearly shouted, but held it back in. Ruri was sleeping in her room just down the hallway next to the room Shun and he shared. Sora had no idea how the two of them managed to get an apartment here, but they did. Did Shun duel people for money? If their names were on it how did they avoid attention from Academia? He had asked all these questions before but Shun and Ruri avoided it. Right now his focus was on Shun’s blushing face.  
　　“Sora, how do you feel about joining our family?” Shun questioned.  
　　“I’d,” he paused. He had never thought about it before. He had no memories about his real family, and the family he had thought had vanished from him in the battles. He could trust Serena still, but Dennis was a wild card. He knew he could only trust Yuri if it would help Yuri. To have a family like Shun and Ruri who wouldn’t make him question their love, or have his love questioned would be great. It would be warm, and that was the only thought that ran through his mind as he thought of it. He would be able to stay by Shun’s side, even if the man didn’t return his feelings.“I’d like to join, but I’m not going to lie.”  
　　“You know you don’t have to date either Ruri or I to be in our family.” Shun rolled his beautiful golden orbs and sighed. “You just have to have full faith in us.”  
　　Sora nodded. “I could do that.” He said. He looked at Shun again and sighed internally, his thoughts returning to his earlier train of Shun. “I’d get to stay by your side, right?”  
　　“Is that what you want?” The boy nodded again, and a soft smile spread on Shun’s lips yet it had looked somewhat pained. “Then welcome to the family.”  
　　Sora’s brows pulled together confused. “Shun, what’s wrong?”  
　　“Nothing.” He said almost too quickly.  
　　“Oh my God you two!” Both men jumped and looked towards the doorway to the kitchen where a long purple haired girl stood in her Water Pon pyjamas with her arms crossed. “Will you both stop dancing around that very specific topic?”  
　　“What are you talking about?” The two men blinked confused. What topic? Sora sent a silent glare to the girl who knew all too well of his feelings for the older man. She was his confidant after all.  
　　Ruri puffed her cheek out and sighed before mimicking Sora’s voice. “Sometimes when I see Shun my chest gets really tight and I can’t help but smile, it’s pathetic of me to love him when I’ve done so much to hurt him.”  
　　“Ruri!” Sora squeaked, gripping onto the counter to control his rage. He was out for blood.  
　　This time she mimicked Shun’s voice. “Ruri, I am going to save Sora. I left money and numbers of people who agreed to take care of you on the counter. Don’t argue with me, okay? I have to save him. I love him.” She smirked when she saw the shocked and pained expression of Shun’s face. “Yeah, that was romantic. I ended up tagging along to save you anyways, but he had a more noble reason.”  
　　“Ruri, I told you to never tell anyone!” Sora took a deep breath before freezing in his spot and looking up at Shun, whose golden eyes were on him. “Wait, Shun?”  
　　“Shiun’in?” Shun blinked a few times, still trying to comprehend what his sister had said. “You love me?”  
　　“Right back at you?” Sora tilted his head.  
　　“Ruri, go back to your room, Sora and I have a few things to discuss.” Shun stated in his leader voice.  
　　“But I just helped you two!” Ruri complained, but Shun shot her another look and she finally grumbled a good bye and left.  
　　“Why did you not tell me?” Shun questioned.  
　　“Why didn’t I?” Sora scoffed. “Why didn’t you?”  
　　“I was afraid you’d feel pressured and date me because you were afraid you’d be cast out!” Shun growled.  
　　“I was afraid that you’d think I was trying to seduce you for Academia, or that I was pathetic!” Sora countered. “I didn’t want to lose you guys.”  
　　“Well I love you!” Shun frowned.  
　　“I love you too!” Sora growled.  
　　“That is not how you start a relationship, boys!” Ruri yelled from her room.  
　　“Close your door Ruri! This is private!” Shun shouted back.  
　　“You both are losers!” The sound of her door closing echoed to them, and Shun smiled.  
　　“I love you, Sora.” He said, his joy reaching his eyes.  
　　“I love you, XYZ scum.” Sora grinned devilishly.  
　　“I haven’t seen you smile like that in a while, I was worried you know.” The taller man stated, sitting down on the tiled floor of the kitchen.  
　　“Are we just going to share everything of ourselves right now?” Sora raised an eyebrow.  
　　“I won’t force you.” Shun mumbled as Sora sat down next to him and leaned against the XYZ user. “But I’ll wait for you to tell me.”  
　　“Why?” Sora took a deep breath. “Why do you like me?”  
　　“I could ask you the same thing.” Shun pointed out before wrapping the arm Sora was leaning against around the smaller man. “I would have to say I like your determination the most. You never ask what we do if plan one fails. You think plan one will work. You were like that when you were in Academia too, or so I heard from Serena.”  
　　“You asked Serena about me?” The blue haired boy looked at Shun shocked. “And she said I was determined?”  
　　“Well, actually she said you were a head strong narcissist and if I hurt you she was going to shove my duel disk so far up my butt that if I want to duel it will split me open from inside where ever I was at the time.”  
　　Sora relaxed against the man. “Sounds like that tsundere.”  
　　“What about you?” Shun mused. “Tell me something you like about me.”  
　　“I like how strong you seem.” The blue haired boy looked at him. “You deal with the loss of your family and dimension, you handle your sister and me and all of the rebellion. You don’t give up against Academia who has thousand of soldiers who were trained since childhood, and you are making progress too. It amazes me. How far you can go, when I’ve seen others drop over one loss.”  
　　Shun tensed up, but relaxed again by the end of Sora’s amazement. “I am weak too.”  
　　“But you hide your weakness when you have to. You do it for Ruri, and although you see it as you have no choice, and you do it because you have to. Other people don’t see it that way. That is why you amaze me.” He smiled softly. “And you can still care about me after I pour cold coffee on you.”  
　　“I’m just happy it wasn’t fresh.” Shun sighed. “Do you really feel that way?”  
　　“I do.” He said without thinking. “And you do?”  
　　“As weird as it is, I do.” He scratched his neck with his free hand. “I will protect you from Academia, alright? I know that is what you were worrying about earlier, you were mumbling about it in your sleep. I will take care of you.”  
　　He knew what Sora was worrying about, and he still let him avoid talking about it. Shun said he would protect him. His eyes felt glossy. Shun was too good for him. The younger man wrapped his arms around the Rebel and hugged him tight. “I should be saying that to you, scum. I am going to protect you.”  
　　“Well that is a worry off my shoulders.” Shun smirked.  
　　“Hey Shun,” Sora nuzzled his chest, enjoying the warmth that Shun’s bare chest gave. “Can we go cuddle on the couch?”  
　　“Want to watch a movie or just talk?” The taller man questioned and frowned as Sora moved away from him, missing the warmth already.  
　　“You choose.” He shrugged.  
　　“Talking it is.” The taller man stood and helped the smaller teen up. “Hey Sora?”  
　　“Hm” Sora hummed, taking Shun’s hand and standing up.  
　　“Welcome to the family.” The golden eyed man chuckled.  
　　Warmth filled Sora’s chest as a smile tugged at his lips until he gave in. “I’m glad to have joined. I plan on being in this family for a long time.”  
　　“Gay!” Ruri shouted from behind her door.  
　　“Stop that!” Shun and Sora yelled in sync.  
　　Ruri might be the hardest part of their relationship, the two men thought with a sigh. At least they had each other. They finally got over the hurdle of confessing, and they both knew soon they would talk to each other about everything they struggled with. They knew they had to talk about Sora’s night terrors that had him screaming in the night, and they knew they had to talk about Shun’s insomnia. Now wasn’t the time though, they thought as they walked to the couch in their apartment. Now was the time to cuddle and talk about dreams, and happy thoughts. They had suffered, and had lost so much. It was finally time for the two of them to enjoy the one win they had earned. They had won each others affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, I don't think I've ever written a piece before where the couple falls in love. I generally go with they are already in love. This is also my first piece of Preyshipping.  
> I hope you preyshippers enjoy this. After all, we have to keep the tumblr tag alive!  
> I'm LordVoldemortTheSecond on tumblr, and Candy_Prince_Cosplay on instagram!  
> Please comment with constructive criticism!


End file.
